deeptunneled_dnd_homebrewfandomcom-20200214-history
Nomadic Step
Nomad Discipline You exert your mind on the area around you, twisting the intraplanar pathways you perceive to allow instantaneous travel. Psychic Focus. After you teleport on your turn while focused on this discipline, your walking speed increases by 10 feet until the end of the turn, as you are propelled by the magic of your teleportation. You can receive this increase only once per turn. Step of a Dozen Paces (1-7 psi). If you haven't moved yet on your turn, you take a bonus action to teleport up to 20 feet per psi point spent to an unoccupied space you can see, and your speed is reduced to 0 until the end of the turn. Nomadic Anchor (1 psi). As an action, you create an invisible, intangible teleportation anchor in a 5-foot cube you can see within 120 feet of you. For the next 8 hours, whenever you use this psionic discipline to teleport, you can instead teleport to the anchor, even if you can't see it, but it must be within range of the teleportation ability. Defensive Step (2 psi). When you are hit by an attack, you can use your reaction to gain a +4 bonus to AC against that attack, possibly turning it into a miss. You then teleport up to 10 feet to an unoccupied space you can see. There and Back Again (2 psi). As a bonus action, you teleport up to 20 feet to an unoccupied space you can see and then move up to half your speed. At the end of your turn, you can teleport back to the spot you occupied before teleporting, unless it is now occupied or on a different plane of existence. Transposition (3 psi). If you haven't moved yet on your turn, choose an ally you can see within 60 feet of you. As a bonus action, you and that creature teleport, swapping places, and your speed is reduced to 0 until the end of the turn. This ability fails and is wasted if either of you can't fit in the destination space. Baleful Transposition (5 psi). As an action, choose one creature you can see within 120 feet of you. That creature must make a Wisdom saving throw. On a failed save, you and that creature teleport, swapping places. This ability fails and is wasted if either of you can't fit in the destination space. Phantom Caravan (6 psi). As an action, you and up to six willing creatures of your choice that you can see within 60 feet of you teleport up to 1 mile to a spot you can see. If there isn't an open space for all the targets to occupy at the arrival point, this ability fails and is wasted. Nomad's Gate (7 psi; conc., 1 hr.). As an action, you create a 5-foot cube of dim, gray light within 5 feet of you. You create an identical cube at any point of your choice within 1 mile that you have viewed within the past 24 hours. Until your concentration ends, anyone entering one of the cubes immediately teleports to the other one, appearing in an unoccupied space next to it. The teleportation fails if there is no space for the creature to appear in.